Of Ripped Dresses and Pink Ponies
by Bookworm81818
Summary: After the Scanran War, our favorite heroes Kel and Dom meet up in Corus only to get involved in a prank war with the Third Company of the Kings Own. The war turns into a plot to get Dom and Kel together.
1. Chapter 1

**Ripped Dresses and Pink Ponies**

_Written by Bookworm81818_

**Author's Note/Summary: **Takes place in Corus, after the Scanran War. Merric was left in charge of the new town of New Hope. Kel, Neal, and Third Company were sent home for a six month leave.

**Disclaimer: **Do you honestly think that if I owned Tamora Pierce's worlds, that I'd be sitting here writing on _FanFiction_? It is called _Fan_Fiction for a reason!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Dom, why are you . . .**

"Dom, why are you wearing my dress?" Keladry of Mindelan asked cautiously.

"Damn," said Dom. _Typical, _he thought to himself as he cursed the Own. _Of course they would make sure she was there. After all it is her dress… and the Own would love to embarrass me in front of Kel, since they have this __**absurd**__ notion that I like her… It __**is**__ absurd, isn't it?_

"Dom?" Kel said jolting him out of his current mental argument. "I'm sure you enjoy playing dress up, but I'll need that gown for the ball next week, and Lalasa needs to alter it…and to fix the rip you seem to have created.

"I didn't put it on!" Dom was quick to answer. "I woke up and I was wearing it! All my other clothes are gone, so I couldn't change out of this."

"Sure" said Kel, "Although I'm curious about how you came to be wearing my dress. Tell me Dom, do you have a habit of sleepwalking, or just a strong desire to put on dresses and makeup?" Poor Dom turned bright red.

"Come on Kel" he pleaded "You know the squad likes to play jokes on their sergeant! Please help, I can't go down to the mess looking like this."

"Alright, alright" Kel said, "After all, what kind of a knight would I be if I didn't help such a pretty lady."

"Mindelan?"

"Yea"

"Shut up"

-->--- -->--- -->---

"Kel, There's no way these are going to fit!" said Dom holding up the shirt and breeches Kel had given him.

"Well the dress fit just fine!" said an exasperated Kel. "Although it was a little tight in the back…on second thought, don't bend over. Now get behind the screen and change! I'm hungry and I want to go to breakfast."

"Fine, but on the way we're talking revenge!"

-->--- -->--- -->---

"Well done men, the first stage of our plan worked wonderfully." Said Wolset as Dom's squad assembled to plot against their sergeant. "Although I didn't count on Kel lending him the clothes, it was exceptionally funny to see the sergeant rip his pants in front of the entire mess."

"It would have been funnier if he was still wearing the dress!" shouted one of the men.

"Don't worry!" said Wolset, "If everything goes according to plan we will have plenty of opportunities to see Dom embarrassed. Now let's get started before our dear commander beats us to it!"

"You think he'll retaliate?" asked another one of the men.

"Oh I'm counting on it." said Wolset


	2. ch 2: We're bringing in the pink ponies

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I loved all of the reviews, and I was so excited I was actually dancing around my room! Thanks so much, you really made my day!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Tamora Pierce's world sniff, I don't even own all of this story, I had help from my amazing friend, her penname is sheppo so check her stuff out if you get the chance! I also borrowed a quote from one of her stories. **

**A/N: Remember, this takes place just after the Scanran war, so everyone is celebrating and that is the reason for the parade later in the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Of Ripped Dresses and Pink Ponies**

**Chapter 2 we're bringing in the pink ponies**

"Kel, are you sure this is going to work?"

"Domitan?"

"Yes"

"Who saved you from going to breakfast in a dress?"

"It didn't do much good! I still split my pants in front of everyone!"

"Better split pants then a ripped dress"

"That's a good point" Dom conceded

"And yet you still doubt me."

"But Kel, _pink ponies?_ What good will that do? "

"Dearest Dom," Kel began "What is the Own doing today?"

"Marching in the victory parade?" Dom was obviously confused

"Congratulations Dom! You've remembered what day it is!" Kel said sarcastically. "Maybe there's hope for you after all! Now, what will everyone think when your entire squad shows up on sparkly pink horses?"

"Kel, why on earth would the squad show upon _sparkly pink horses_?"

"Because, I got a pink dye from Lasala to use on the horses, and I had Numair spell it so it won't show up until they are in direct sunlight." Kel said in a very slow voice as though she were talking to a very small child, and finished with something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle.

"Great mother goddess! Did the Yamani lump just giggle!?!" asked a very confused sergeant.

"Gods Dom! You act more like meathead every day! But the giggle was just to scare you, and to remind you that if you ever try to pull anything on me Domitan of Masbolle it will be the last thing you ever do."

"You know great protector, sometimes you scare me."

"But that's why I'm such a good friend." said Kel with a small smile.

Without realizing it Dom grinned back. Suddenly the atmosphere changed, Kel seemed to be leaning foreword, and Dom felt drawn towards her.

"Dom," said Kel quietly.

"Yea" Dom said nervously, his voice cracking as he leaned closer.

"_Don't_ call me protector." And with that she walked away, leaving a very confused sergeant behind her.

------------------------------------------------

Once outside the stables Kel bolted straight back to the palace and her rooms. Once she reached them she bolted the door behind her and sank down to the floor letting her Yamani mask crash away. Had she almost _kissed_ Dom? And then told him off in the same breath? The poor protector had never been so confused. Collecting herself she left to find Neal. She needed to take out her frustration on someone, so she decided to make him practice jousting with her. She set off with a grin, poor Meathead didn't know what was coming to him.

------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up men!" shouted a very flustered Lord Raoul. "If we're not ready to ride soon Jon will kill me, and it would be a terrible hassle for him to have to hire someone new to keep you all in line!"

"Yes, that would be _terrible_" Wolset drawled sarcastically. The men grumbled and shuffled as Raoul herded them through the gates. 'Gods' Raoul thought 'why Jon insists on all of these public events…Mithros! They're worse than state balls!' and so muttering violently to himself he followed his troops out to the street. The poor knight commander had no idea of the surprise planned for him as well as Dom's squad.

------------------------------------------------

The own marched onto the streets to be greeted by shouts and cheers. They smiled and waved excited to be received as war heroes. This went on until the cloud obscuring the sun moved. Then the cheers turned to laughter as the members of Dom's squad were suddenly riding sparkly pink horses. Raoul's horse was also pink, Kel and Dom had decided they could not leave the knight commander out of the prank.

The men's expression went from one of happiness to one of confusion, and finally to angry disbelief as they saw their fierce warhorses turned into a three year old girl's daydream. Wolset was the first to react.

"DOM!" he shouted, then he saw Don's clothes and started to laugh uncontrollably.

------------------------------------------------

Dom was having a fantastic time as he watched the stunned face of his knight commander. He heard someone call his name and turned to find his entire squad laughing at him. Wait, that wasn't right, he was supposed to be the one laughing.

"Look down" shouted one of the men. Dom looked down to find that all of his clothes had turned _bright sparkly pink_.

"KEL!"

------------------------------------------------

Kel meanwhile was riding beside the lioness. She heard Dom yell her name but ignored it. 'He's probably discovered his _surprise_.' She thought with a grin. She would deal with it later, she decided. Right now she needed advice from a certain lady knight.

"Alanna, I need a favor." Said Kel.

"Mithros! The mighty protector has done two unbelievable things, one call me Alanna and two _ask for help_"

_(property of sheppo!)_

"Alanna!" Kel exclaimed but the lioness continued to laugh. "Alanna!" she tried again, but the Alanna was still laughing. Now people were staring so the lioness began to calm down.

"Let me guess," said Alanna "This is about a man." At this Kel started sputtering and Alanna started laughing again. By the time Alanna had collected herself again even more people were giving them funny looks. Under her mask Kel was blushing, Alanna could obviously tell, so she tried to comfort Kel.

"It's really not a bad thing Kel. I never thought that I would fall in love, but I did three times. And I don't regret a minute of it." Alanna smiled, misty eyed as she remembered.

"Thanks Lioness" said Kel.

"Don't worry about it" said Alanna with a kind smile. "So, who's the lucky guy..?." Alanna started to ask, but she trailed off as they rode into the sun. She started to laugh hysterically as Kel looked on worriedly. Wordlessly Alanna held up a small mirror and Kel sew herself, with _bright pink hair._

"DOM!" she yelled

"Dom?"Alanna said to herself with a knowing smile.

------------------------------------------------


	3. ch 3: Fights and Feathers

**Of Ripped Dresses and Pink Ponies**

**Chapter 3**

**Fights and Feathers**

**By: **

Bookworm81818

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's world...was there ever really any doubt...all I own is the plot, sniff

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 3! Thanks again to everyone for all the reviews, you really made my day!

Also, It seems that there is a little bit of confusion about the end of the last chapter. Alanna's mirror has nothing to do with Kel's hair. Dom used the Dye on Kel, and Alanna showed Kel what happened with a mirror she happened to be carrying.

So, now that that's cleared up, on with the story!

* * *

"DOM!" Kel was out for blood, and poor Dom was her target. Once she had returned to the palace after the parade she had taken a bath, in an attempt to get rid of her new hairstyle. After that she had been searching the palace in an attempt to murder the poor sergeant. Finally Kel gave up, she had been searching for over an hour, and she figured Dom would show himself sooner or later. She decided to go to the practice courts since she had not had a chance to practice with her glaive yet that day.

Unfortunately for Dom, he was also on the practice courts working out with the rest of the Own. Kel saw him and smiled slightly, this would be fun. She waited for him to finish sparring with Wolset and then walked up behind him.

"Hello Dom, would you car to spar?" she asked in a dangerous tone. Dom turned around, surprised to see her there. He grinned when he saw that she hadn't quite managed to get all of the pink out, and little streaks of it were still visible throughout her hair. It was almost cute… 'Snap out of it Dom!' he scolded himself, and since when did he think of Kel as cute? Then he saw the expression on her face and realized that despite her Yamani mask she looked ready to kill him. 'Uh oh' he thought.

"I would love to spar Protector" he said with a dramatic bow, "Chose you weapon" he realized that Kel was already holding her glaive. 'Damn,' he thought 'I'll be in pieces by the end of this.'

"Alright then, you can use your pig sticker, and I will use my sword." They took their places in one of the courts and Kel came straight at Dom. Slashing down with her glaive she spoke angrily.

"You think you're clever don't you Dom?" Dom blocked her attack, and came around slicing at her exposed side.

"I think I'm a genius" he said cheekily. Kel dropped to avoid Dom's attack and brought her glaive straight up, and would have decapitated him if he had not stopped it with his blade.

"Dom! I still can't get the pink out of my hair! At least you could change your clothes!" She broke away and circled, waiting to see what he would do next.

"Kel, it's not such a bad thing," he said with a smirk, "Pink is really a good color on you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. Kel was mad, and he was right in front of her, and she was holding a very sharp object. Kel swung her glaive around and Dom ducked just in time and lost a little hair off the top of his head from Kel's razor sharp weapon. As he stood up she spun her glaive around again, lower this time, catching his sword and throwing it backwards. She turned quickly, whacking his leg with the staff part of her weapon and sending him to the ground in an undignified heap. She touched the point of her glaive to his throat. For a long moment she just looked at him, staring into his sparkling blue eyes. Then,

"Dead" she said quietly, and walked back into the palace.

"Kel! Wait up!" he yelled after her. Quickly he got up and ran after her as his men laughed.

---Scene Break--- ---Scene Break--- ---Scene Break--- ---Scene Break--- ---Scene Break

While Kel and Dom were fighting the rest of Dom's men had given up watching the fight to plan their next move.

"Alright, quiet down!" Yelled Wolset "Once they finish fighting they should go back into the castle through that door, is everything set up?"

"Yes sir" said one of the men "Lord Raoul helped us to get most of the supplies, although we had to cut open several pillows to get all of the feathers!" The squad laughed appreciatively.

"Excellent! Lord Raoul was anxious to help after the pink horses incident…I'm glad he can help us to get them back." Said Lofren, he was also upset by the embarrassment of riding a pink horse, and he had helped to come up with the next prank on Kel and Dom.

"Brilliant," grinned Wolset. "Now let's wait and watch the effects of our hard earned revenge."

---Scene Break--- ---Scene Break--- ---Scene Break--- ---Scene Break--- ---Scene Break

Kel ran back into the castle her mind reeling yet again. 'Hopefully this wasn't going to become a habit.' She thought to herself as she thought yet again about the blue eyed solider. At first she was always thinking about him all the time, then she was furious at him, but she still thought about him, _all the time. _And just then after their battle, what had been in his eyes? Kel's thoughts were interrupted yet again by the very same man.

"Kel! I'm sorry, I didn't realize how mad you were at me!" He reached out and grabbed her hand. As he looked up at her, they both stepped into something slippery that made them lose their balance and fall into a pile of feathers. They struggled to stand, but when Dom tried to brush the feathers off he found that they were stuck!

"WOLSET!" He yelled angrily. Meanwhile Kel was having the same trouble.

"Damn it!" Kel muttered as she too found that the feathers were stuck fast. "At least we're already inside. Now we just have to get to our rooms…" she stopped talking as soon as she realized that the door at the end of the corridor was locked. From the other side.

"Dom, the door is locked, and the only other way to my rooms and the barracks is through the practice court."

"Wolset is going to be dead by this time tomorrow" said Dom in a dangerous voice "Truce?" he asked Kel hopefully.

"Truce," said Kel dropping her mask long enough to smile and roll her eyes. "Now let's get this over with so we can plan our next move." Dom smiled as he watched her walk off. He realized that he had fallen for the lady knight in more ways then one.


	4. ch 4: of shaving and scheming

**Chapter 4**

**Shaving and Scheming**

**By: Bookworm81818**

* * *

_Here it is! Chapter 4! First off, I am so sorry I have not updated. First my laptop died, and no laptop no update, then as soon as my laptop was fixed we left for the beach, so I did not have time to update as I was not allowed to take my computer with me, so finally here is a new chapter, and I promise to update again as soon as I possibly can. Please forgive me!!!_

_Second, thank you to all of my reviewers you know who you are! You all get cookies! Thank you so much!!! They made me soooooooooooo happy. _

_Third, as you can probably tell I am currently in the middle of a huge sugar rush, (we stopped at Candy Kitchen on the way back from the beach) so if you see any spelling or grammer mistakes, or out of characterness blame the sugar, not me, and let me know so that I can fix it._

_Fourth, if you have any ideas for the pranks, let me know! I already know what I am doing for the next chapter, but I still need ideas for the later chapters! Just leave me a review, or pm me with your idea._

_Fith, Disclaimer: No, I do not own Tortall, oh great now I'm depressed..._

_Sixth, Enjoy the story!_

* * *

'I am calm, I am stone, I will not react, I will not give them the satisfaction…' Kel continued to mutter under her breath, as she struggled to keep her face Yamani smooth as she and Dom walked back across the practice courts. 

"Kel," said Dom with a concerned look on his face "You're talking to yourself."

"That may be Dom, but at least my face does not resemble a tomato." Dom blushed even harder, and they broke into a run, dignity forgotten as they ran for the other entrance to the palace. Finally they reached the door, and slammed it shut behind them. Laughter followed them to their respective rooms.

-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->

Raoul and Lofren ran over to laugh with a hysterical Raoul who had just entered the courtyard.

"Boys that was brilliant" he gasped between laughs, "I have never been so proud of the own, poor Dom, poor Kel!" He turned serious. "You know she's not going to be happy about this. Dom I can handle, but an angry lady knight could do a lot of damage."

"The giant killer is scared" Lofren asked incredulously "Of his own squire?"

"Former squire" said Raoul, "And you'd be scared too if you had to practice jousting with her tomorrow." Lofren shuddered and ran to hide behind Wolset.

Wolset grinned at his commander. "I think he see's your point." Raoul grinned.

"So what should we do?" Asked Lofren, "Apologize?"

"No," said Raoul, something much better.

-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->

Meanwhile the king and Queen were having a strange conversation.

"Jon, have you noticed that the palace seems much more colorful lately?" asked Thayet

"What do you mean dear?" Asked a confused King.

"Well first there was Sergeant Domitian's brightly colored undergarments, then there was the men's pink mounts in the victory parade, and Kel's pink hair!" She said ticking them off on her fingers.

"And Kel and Dom covered in feather's!" added Jon from the windows. Thayet, fearing for her husband's mental health asked cautiously,

"Jon, have you been drinking?"

"No dear" said Jon as he dragged his wife over to the window "Look!" Thayet looked out over the practice courts and burst out laughing.

At this time Alanna entered the room to find a hysterical royal couple, rolling on the floor.

"Maybe I'll just come back later" said the lioness as she edged toward the door.

"N-no," spluttered Thayet, "Come look!" The lioness took one look before joining in the laughter. When the finally regained sanity Alanna voiced her opinion.

"It seems that the palace is caught in the middle of a prank war."

-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->

"Kel and Dom!?!" asked a shocked Wolset. "Together?"

"Well, it is obvious they like each other…" said Lofren

"And if they admit that they're in love, Kel will be so happy that she won't kill us," said Raoul, obviously proud of his plan. "Plus, we could have a lot of fun doing it." He said with a smirk.

"Alright then it's settled, we'll tell the men at supper." Revenge was sweet.

-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->

Kel snuck out of her rooms later that night to meet Dom, in front of the solder's barracks.

"Did you bring the knives" asked Kel.

"Naturally," said Dom with a player's bow holding up the blades he used to shave. "Did you bring the glue, and the charms?"

"Yes, the glue was easy enough, but Neal kept asking about why I wanted him to make stealth charms. But in the end he came round." She finished with a slightly scary grin.

"How?" asked Dom warily.

"Oh, I just told him Peach blossom would love to see his favorite chew toy again…" Kel trailed off.

"Of course," replied Dom with all seriousness. "I'm sure meathead would love to visit your charming horsie again!" Kel laughed, and Dom caught himself staring, _again. _He snapped out of it and saw that Kel was giving him a funny look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" Kel snapped back to attention, as usual her face showed no emotion. "Now are we going to do this or what?"

-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->

The next morning at breakfast one very unhappy squad entered the mess, patterns were shaved into their hair, facial hair was half shaved off, and lord Raoul had a large hairless patch in the shape if a heart right in the middle of his head. Wolset had Dom's name shaved into his hair, and Lofren's hair only covered half of his head. The men with beard's and mustaches had glue on whatever remained so that it could not be easily shaved off.

"There, there fellows," said Dom, "It'll grow back." Then he toasted Kel before collapsing in laughter

-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->.

Wolset walked over to Raoul. "Maybe we shouldn't set them up, they're much scarier together."

"Oh we're still going to set them up" said a manically grinning Raoul, "We're just going to do it in the most embarrassing way possible."

-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->

King Jon who had been listening in grinned. Things were going to get very interesting in Corus.

-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->

That's it! Hope you liked it!


	5. ch 5 : Of Itching and Ideas

**Of Ripped Dresses and Pink Ponies**

**Chapter 5**

**Of Itching and Ideas**

Bookworm81818

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry the update took so long, thanks again for your wonderful reviews, once again you all deserve virtual cookies! A special thanks to **Lady Knight Keladry **for the itching powder idea, the poor King's Own...

To all the people who want me to bring in Aly and Nawat: Unfortunatly I plan to wrap this fic up in about two chapters or so, so unfortunatly I will not have the time to bring those characters in, but I promise, I will write an Aly Nawat prank story once this one is over.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my crazy little brother and his friends. Without their insanity I would be normal, and this fic would be boring.

Disclaimer: I do not own this world. I do not own this world. I do not own this world. No matter how many times I say it, it still doesn't sink in...

Oh well, Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Raoul, what good is this going to do?" Asked a confused Wolset.

"Wolset, Wolset, Wolset, have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

"Well, you have led us into battles that we had no chance of surviving…"

"Well, last I checked you were still alive, and if you would like to stay that way, you should do what I say and stop asking questions!" The men scooted away from a very scary knight commander.

"I told you we shouldn't have let him in on it!" Lofren whispered to Wolset, "Now he's taking over the whole operation!"

"I heard that!" Shouted Raoul "And there is a method to my madness Lofren! If we put Kel and Dom into a compromising position, it builds the romantic tension, and they get closer and closer to the breaking point, when they will release all of their pent up emotions and admit their true feelings to each other!" As his speech ended he was met with several worried looks.

"Raoul," said Wolset cautiously, "Have you been reading the Queen's romance novels again?"

"What I do with my free time is none of your business _corporal_!" Hissed an angry, but guilty, Raoul, "Now help me move them into the Great Hall!"

-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->--

The next morning,

Kel rolled over, wanting to avoid the sun for as long as possible, plotting revenge against the kings own, plus Raoul took a lot of energy. Oblivious to the giggling around her Kel rolled over, burying her head into what she thought was her pillow…

Dom muttered something sleepily and pulled his pillow closer to him noticing that is smelled very nice, clean and somehow very familiar…

Finally Kel sighed, she figured that she should probably get up now before the own beat her to the chase and pulled another prank. She wouldn't put it past them…suddenly she realized that something was not right. Looking around her eyes fell on a very sleepy sergeant, whose arms were wrapped tightly around…Kel? At first Kel thought she was having another Dom centric dream, but then he let out a very loud snore, and Kel realized this was no dream. "DOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?!" Then Kel realized something else, they were not in her room, but the main hall, surrounded by many curious nobles on their way to breakfast.

Poor Dom was not woken by the light of the sun, or the singing of birds, but by a very angry Keladry of Mindelan screaming at him. Oops, maybe that wasn't his pillow. Looking around Dom noticed where they were and turned (if possible) even redder. Looking to his left Dom also saw his squad laughing along with everyone else.

"Hey Dom!" Shouted Wolset, ""Why didn't you tell us how _close _the two of you were?"

"Hey Wolset! I hope you like patrol duty, because it's the only thing you'll be doing for the rest of my time as sergeant!"

-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->--

After leaving the hall with as much dignity as they could manage the pair made their way back to Kel's rooms with only one thought on their minds. Revenge. At least, that's what they told themselves. The real thing on their mind was the opposite party. And they were both convinced that the other did not feel the same way. Red faced, Kel faced Dom for the first time that morning.

"Hey Dom, can we just maybe forget that happened? It's just too awkward."

"Yea," said Dom slightly disheartened, "Let's focus on something more important, revenge."

"Well, I did have an idea, I was going to tell you today. I didn't expect them to prank us again so quickly. You see there's this herb, and when it comes into contact with the skin it causes a particularly _interesting_ reaction…"

-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->--

"Hurry up men!" Shouted Dom, "The King's banquet starts in half an hour, and if your not there, you can kiss your honors and promotions goodbye!" As he shouted the men started to hurry out of the bath house, and were in such a hurry to get dressed that they didn't notice a fine white powder all along the inside of their breeches and undergarments. Dom grinned, his part was done, he only hoped that Kel had managed to put their secret weapon in lord Raoul's clothing. Then at the banquet, the fun would begin.

"And I would also like to honor our very own Giantkiller, Sir Raoul, for all of his hard work protecting our country…" Kel looked up eagerly, the king's honors and awards for things like courage in the face of danger, and outstanding battle strategies had seemed to go on for hours. Kel, Dom, Neal, and many others had been recognized, but the itching powder should be kicking in any time now…

"Thank you king Jonathan," began Raoul. Suddenly, a strange look crossed his face, and he began to fidget, and even scratch himself.

"Raoul, are you alright?" asked Jon.

"Yes sire, um, thank you very much for this honor, but if you will excuse me, I need to go take care of something." And with that Raoul ran out of the hall. Kel looked to the other side of the room and saw the men of the king's own having a similar reaction. She was laughing so hard she had to excuse herself to get some fresh air.

-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->-->--

Once she got outside she saw a familiar shape who was also laughing so hard he couldn't speak.

"Kel," said Dom when he finally calmed down enough. "That was brilliant."

"Thanks," whispered Kel, as she noticed they were standing very close. The atmosphere began to change, just as it had the last time, and once again the lady knight panicked. "I should get back to the party" she stated abruptly, before running back into the palace.

Poor Dom sighed, and wondered why this was starting to become routine, before heading back inside himself.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it! 


	6. Ch 6: the return of the dress

**Of Ripped Dresses and Pink Ponies **

Bookworm81818**  
**

**Chapter 6 **

**The Return of the Dress**

* * *

**Hey all, I'm Back! First of all I would like to let you know that I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I have one reason for my lack of updates. School. The institution of EVIL! (Sorry momentary spaz.) But the other day I was on the bus to a cross country meet and I was bored so I thought 'YES! I will write my next chapter!' I kind of had writers block, and that long bus ride helped me to write for the first time in a while.**

**Second of all I am sad to announce that this fic is drawing to a close. I know that it is depressing but all good things must come to an end. After this chapter I will write one more to tie up lose ends so don't yell at me for the cliffie at the end of the chap! **

**Also this was a little harder to write because I had to include less humor and more romance, which was kind of difficult. I hope you like it, and thank you all for reading! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own this. sob Stupid copywright laws... walks off muttering angrily  
**

* * *

Kel slowly trudged back up to her rooms jousting today had not been fun. _At all_. Lord Raoul had been particularly angry today and most of his aggression had come out on whoever was foolish enough to joust with him. Unfortunately, Kel had been the target of his anger as well as his lance. With a sigh she went to find Dom to discuss their newest scheme. Maybe if they could prank the men now, before they even had a chance to retaliate, they would take them by surprise and gain the upper hand. 

"Lord Raoul, I think this is getting far too dangerous. For the sake of our reputations, as well as the current arrangement of our faces, I think we should give up." Said a distressed Lofren.

"Well Lofren, I'm not so sure that Kel will let it go so easily. That is why it is so important for the next stage of our plan to work. If we can get Kel and Dom together, they will be too absorbed in each other to notice that we got the last laugh!"

"But Milord, we haven't gotten the last laugh."

"Yet. Trust me corporal, once the night is over, we will. Besides, it's not as much about who's laughing, as it is Kel moving on, and not killing us."

"But what's the plan?"

"Well, first we have to set the trap…" said Raoul with an wicked grin.

While Kel was in the other room bathing, Raoul and Wolset snuck into her room. Grinning Raoul pulled out a long package, and laid it on the bed.

"Quick! Get the dress on the bed!" whispered Raoul. "Then get all of the other clothes out of the wardrobe!" smirking he opened the package, and draped the contents of the bag over the bed. Lalasa had done a fantastic job he couldn't wait to see Kel's face.

"Doesn't this give you Deja'vu?" asked Lofren as he carried a pile of clothes out the door…

* * *

Kel sighed. Now that she was clean things didn't seem so bad. The bath had also eased some of the soreness in her rear end from where she had repeatedly fallen on it earlier that day. Walking to the bed to pick up the dress Lalasa had mended for her she noticed a package on the bed. She read the attached note with a feeling of foreboding. 

_Dearest Kel, _

_We would like to give you this lovely new dress a piece offering, and we hope you will do us the honor of wearing it tonight. Don't worry, Lalasa made it so we're sure it will look beautiful. See you tonight!_

_P.S. Don't bother looking for anything else to wear, we took it all with us. Go on…Be a girl!_

Kel was furious, if they wanted to do this to Dom, fine. But not her, _not the lady knight_. No way would she look like some frivolous court lady! She sat on the bed and thought for a long time. Nothing good came to mind, because every time she tried to think of a prank for revenge she would start to think about Dom. And every time she thought about Dom she would remember how funny he was, and how loyal, and handsome. And them she would realize what she was thinking and promptly shut down that idea. With a sigh she got up. She knew there was no other choice she would have to wear the dress. Then she could go down to the ball, meet Dom, pull their latest trick and accept their enemy's surrender. It really wouldn't be too hard; the dress wouldn't really make a difference, she told herself stubbornly. After all, how bad could it be?

Taking a deep breath Kel looked in the mirror by her bed, normally she used it to check her positions during glaive practice, but today it served a different purpose. She let out a half gasp half choke and stared in the mirror. No. No way could she wear this. Sure it was flattering, but it was far to low cut, far too flashy, far too attention grabbing. She would not wear it. She couldn't, but she also couldn't miss the ball. The king would kill her. And worse, it was her last chance to see Dom before he left with the own the next morning. That was the deciding factor. With a few very unladylike phrases she headed out the door ignoring the stairs that came her way.

What Kel didn't know was that she looked beautiful. Sure she was no court beauty, but the dress was a deep crimson, and the color made her look exotic, and feminine. The neckline was a little lower than she would have like it, but it was balanced out by the full sweeping skirt. Small red beads glittered around the neckline, drawing the eyes to her face. Though it made her uncomfortable, all of the stares and gazes that followed her were amazed and admiring (and in the case of some of the court ladies, jealous!)

* * *

Dom however didn't even see Kel's grand entrance he was too busy trying to escape the crowd of court ladies interested in snatching the dashing young war hero. Normally Dom would have loved to be in this situation and milked it for all it was worth, but tonight Dom didn't feel like flirting and he knew exactly why. Kel. He hadn't seen her all night, but he had been comparing people to her all evening. Lady Rosanne was beautiful, with shinny hair and bright eyes. But they did not sparkle like Kel's when she was up to something. Lady Dianna had a soft tinkling laugh, like bells, but it could not compare to the loud full throated laugh of Kel on the rare occasions when she let her Yamani calm go. But Kel didn't care…so what was the point.

* * *

Meanwhile Raoul, Wolset, and Lofren were watching the events unfold laughing as they watched Kel's self conscious. Laughing as Dom tried to escape his admirers. 

"Alright Lofren, you know what to do." Said Wolset, "Milord, you take Kel, I'll take Dom, and Lofren will get the doors. Lets go."

* * *

As this meeting was taking place Kel finally caught a glimpse of Dom … surrounded by women. Without realizing it she let her blank expression falter. 'Same old Dom' she told herself bitterly. 'He's a flirt, why should tonight be any different? Why would he give up all of those beautiful court ladies for one oversized lady knight?' What had she been thinking? Dom didn't care for her. As she turned to leave she was intercepted by none other then Raoul. 

"Hello Kel, enjoying the ball?"

"Yes milord," Kel replied with an obviously fake smile. "But I'm feeling a bit ill and I think I will return to my rooms."

"Oh no. If I have to suffer through this torture then so do you. Besides you are wanted in the garden."

"Really? Who would want to see me?" She asked feigning confusion. "You, Wolset, and Lofren with another atrocious dress for me?"

"Now, now Kel, don't be bitter. That dress is hardly atrocious and you look lovely. Besides Wolset and Lofren are over there," he pointed to a gaggle of women, "flirting. They won't be easily distracted. Come on." With a large sigh Kel allowed herself to be led out of the ballroom.

* * *

As soon as they left, Wolset walked over to tell Dom the same thing. Dom however was just interested in getting out of the ballroom. 

"Hello Sergeant, what's the rush?"

"Not now Wolset, I have to get out of here."

"Why? Were you flirting with a married woman again? Hopefully her husband isn't as scary as that last fellow." He shuddered.

"No Wolset." Said Dom wearily. "If you must know I need to speak to Kel. Have you seen her?"

"Actually I have" said Wolset with a mock bow. "The apple of your eye just walked into the garden. Oof!" Dom gave Wolset a shove and walked off into the garden. Wolset grinned and went to meet up with Lofren and Raoul. With any luck he would have "lost" Kel and be back inside already.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Locked out, Damn him! How could she have fallen for it? Now what was she supposed to do? Sit here? Wait for help? 

"Hello? Are you alright Milady?" It was Dom. Of course! Who else! Well, what did he want? He probably thought it was some new court lady who would ooh and aah over his battle scars. He certainly wasn't interested in boring old Kel. She swore again.

"Kel? Is that you?" asked Dom

"How did you know?" she asked bitterly

"Well I've never heard a court lady use that kind of language." Kel grinned

"Raoul and Wolset lock you out too?"

"Actually it was Lofren. I saw him lock them. I trust they're the reason that you're wearing that?"

"Yes, but don't be so quick to make fun Domitian. If my memory serves me you were in the same position about a week ago."

"I'm sorry I was not there to rescue you from this terrible fate Milady," said Dom getting down on his knees. "Please forgive me!"

At this they both burst into laughter, and Dom felt a wave of happiness and pride crash over him. He had made her laugh. He had cracked her Yamani mask. That had to count for something. Gradually the laughter stopped and Dom found himself looking into Kel's eyes again. Blue and Hazel.

"Hey Kel?"

"Yea."

"Promise me you're not going to run away again."

"Why would I run away?"

"Because I'm going to do this."

And he kissed her.


	7. Return to the Ripped Dress

Well people it's finally happened. I've updated. I know I suck but honestly 10th grade is kinda tought. But anywho I just finished a 3 pange english paper and last weeek I wrote a 7 page history paper so I needed to blow off a little bit of creative steam.

Sadly, this is also the final chapter, an epilouge of sorts so now I will have to come up with a new idea to write about. I have to say thought, I am going to miss this story. It was my first one, and practicly my child (I'm practically tearing up now. sob). So enjoy, and keep your eyes peeled for some new stuff from me soon!

This chapter goes out to everyone who reviewed. You all rock, so thank you elite-kunoichi, vanir finiarel, Fantushe,Lioness Queen, Shang it, Pie of Doomeh,hyperbookworm, Daughter of Nature, ButterscotchEyes, Phoenix Fanatic, XxOo, Guitar-Blonde-Is-A-Baka, Cassie Winchester, MalfoyZutaraFreak, Edward-guru, SOPROL, 13.shimer.13, gibkat160, Tearainy, cynic.in.a.fishbowl, bookworm1232, Wannabe 3rd Lady Knight, stardust718, A penname like no other, Droplets of Salt, nyx92, Khophey, Lady Knight Jocelyn, SarahE7191, the lady in devils red, LadyKnightSusan, Lady Knight Keladry, Nanyoky, Starzgirldanceee15, Lendielstar, francis 98, Uncertian Destiny, bookluver23, Dori Amarez, JaBoyYa, cherrytop13, Mage of Dragons, Akari Neko-chan, filly8,LadyCrazyMonkeyPants, Starzgirl, Nikokami, LionessKim, C.T. Eleczko, Achaya, doms celestial artemis, CryptoSquirrel, mAsked1aSasin,Rapidashponyta, oirishgoddess, fire dragonheart, Irish Ninja Chick, littlefreeeagle, rowanHOODofTheROWANwood, Magickless Sorceress,  
Isabella24, Citrus Wars, Luna A. Dust, SableMiyako, no1 angel knight, sasha693, HRInuyashaFan16, peddyviolin Whew! That took a lot of copying and pasting. If I forgot you it was an innocent mistake and I am SORRY!

This chapter especially goes out to Sheppo, the Dom to my Meatherd. She's the one who got me writing fanfic in the firstplace, so you have

her to thank for this story. YOU ROCK!

And now a few stats about this story(up until now anyway!),chapter's-6, word's-6885, reviews-116, hits-6369, fav's-50, alert's-102

Wow. That was a lot of writing for such a small chapter! Basicly you all rock, this is for you guys! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Return to the Ripped Dress

Kel gasped. Everything was perfect, and if it wouldn't sound as mushy as she imagined she would swear she saw stars. Finally Dom pulled away.

"Dom…" Kel whispered "Please don't tell me that you teamed up with Wolset and that was just a prank." He could swear his heart just stopped. She felt the same way? How? Why? What could she see in him? Well, now he just didn't care. He had an idea. A very Dom-like idea. His face lit up.

"You wound me deeply lady knight," said Dom before sweeping her back into a dramatic kiss. Finally they came up for air laughing hard. As Kel buried her face in Dom's chest she grinned widely.

"How long?" she asked.

"Probably since I met you." He replied. "But I didn't realize it until we started this whole prank business." Kel laughed.

"Do you think that was their plan all along?" she asked. "Get us together so that we would be too distracted to go after them?"

"Well, if that's what they think then they're mistaken. I happen to be great at multitasking."

"Well, you're certainly modest." Kel teased. "I'm glad I didn't fall for someone with an ego." Dom just grinned and kissed her again. Suddenly they heard cheers. Turning around they saw a very proud looking third company, a widely grinning Raoul, a grinning Alanna, and two very amused monarchs. Whistles and catcalls followed shortly. Jon drummed a noble into Thayet's open hand.

"Told you." She said pecking her husband on the cheek. Meanwhile the Lioness was fighting back the giggles. Then a very smug Neal spoke up

"Well, I'm glad to see that you two have finally stopped your childish antics. Maybe now you can start acting like-oof! " he was cut off by Georg putting a hand over his mouth, drowning out the last of his snide remark.

"Now is not the time to mess with the lady laddy." Said George, hazel eyes twinkling as he pulled the Lioness into a kiss. Neal grumbled a bit until Yuki took it upon herself to wack him with her fan.

"So Kel…I guess we're off the hook now right?" asked a very nervous looking Wolset. Raoul elbowed him sharply.

"You're not supposed to say that! You just let them forget about it in their fresh romantic stage of their newly budding romance."

"Raoul, have you been reading the queen's romance novels again?" asked Kel tentatively.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that!?!" yelled Raoul.

"Because some of them have gone missing Raoul" answered Thayet calmly.

"Ummmm…I should be going now" Raoul muttered edging away slowly. Dom spoke up,

"Now Milord, did you really think that you could distract us from our purpose, therefore escaping from this messy ordeal with your pride intact?"

"Well when you say it like that…" As Raoul stuttered, Kel stepped in.

"Because you know we never give up that easily… say Thayet, did you put the supplies where we asked?"

"Right behind that tree Kel." Said the queen with a grin.

"Thanks." And with that Kel and Dom ran behind the tree and began to pelt Raoul, Wolset, and the rest of third company with rotten fruit and vegetables. Unfortunately one of Dom's shots went awry and hit a scowling Neal square in the chest.

"Oh, you're asking for it now Domitan. I was neutral, but now you are a dead man," said Neal in a deathly quiet voice.

"Run Kel" Shouted Dom as they ducked avoid the tomatoes chasing them (glowing green with Neal's gift.) Dom pulled Kel safely behind a tree wiping bits of vegetables off her cheek.

"You know" he muttered leaning in to kiss her, "I could get use to this."

"And to think" Kel whispered "It all started with a ripped dress"

And they kissed.

THE END.


End file.
